My Neighbor, Nae Sarang!
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: No Summary! Kaihun Here! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Neighbor, Nae Sarang !**

 **Pair : KaiHun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Twoshoot (1/2)**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, dll (tentuin sendiri)**

 **WARN : DLDR, TYPO,** **Dont Plagiarism, YAOI/** **BL, NO BASH, NO FLAME, cerita pasaran, OOC banget, GaJe, Dont Plagiarism, dll hhe :D**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"OH SEHUN IREONA!" Teriak seorang namja didepan pintu bertuliskan Hunnie's Room sembari menggedor pintu itu, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti.

"YA! OH SEHUN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Huft~ seringai tercetak diwajah tampannya 'tarik nafas-'

"OH SEHUN! BANGUN ATAU BONEKA RILLAKUMAMU AKAN HABIS DITANGAN DAL BONG!"

'hana, dul, se-'

BRAK BRUKKK

"ANDWAE…JAUHKAN PINKUPINKU DARI DAL BONG" Teriak namja yang berada didalam kamar itu disertai barang-barang yang mungkin akan mepercantik ruangan itu.

'kkk~ ampuh juga ancamannya dengan mengkambinghitamkan dal bong-anjing tetangga sebelah' batin namja itu. –poordalbong-

CKLEK

Terlihatlah seorang namja cantik dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur berbalut piyama tidur dengan motif kelinci kecil yang bertebaran, kk gyeowo, aniya?

"Hosh hosh…YA! KKAMJONG! Mana pinkupinku?" sembur namja cantik itu kepada namja yang dipanggilnya kkamjjong yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Jongin itu, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran yang menurut Sehun sangat menyebalkan di wajah sok tampannya itu.

"YA! KAU MENIPUKU, EOH?! Eomma~, kkamjong melakukan penipuan terhadapku…huweee" adu Sehun sembari memeluk lengan Mrs. Oh manja. Mrs. Oh yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa lalu mengusap rambut Sehun sayang.

"Hhe…salahmu sendiri hunnie baby, kau tidur seperti orang mati saja…" jawab Jongin santai–tidaksadardiri- -_-

"YA! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu?" sungut Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Memang nyatanya seperti itu, kan? Lebih baik kau sekarang cepat mandi dan kita berangkat" ujar Jongin.

"Ya! Aishh…" dengus Sehun.

*SKIP

"Eomma~ lihat anakmu ditipu oleh si hitam ini…Tsk!" ucap Sehun mengadu ke eommanya-lagi yang hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah… kalian ini pasti tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar… sepertinya kalian cocok jika jadi suami istri… kkk~" ujar Mrs,Oh.

"EOMAAA~~~…!" teriak Sehun tak terima.

"Benarkah jumma, baiklah besok aku akan melamar anak ahjumma yang cantik ini…hhe" ucap Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"HYAA! Aissh… diam kau kkamjjong! Aku benar-benar akan cepat tua nanti…" kesal Sehun.

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik kita sarapan dan kalian cepat berangkat. Kalian tidak ingin terlambat, aniya?" sela Mrs. Oh bermaksud menyudahi perdebatan itu, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan pertengkaran itu tidak akan pernah selesai.

Begitulah suasana pagi dikeluarga Oh ditambah kedatangan tetangga mereka yang bermarga Kim itu. Ckck, keluarga harmonis, ani? Kkk :3

*SKIP

Teng Teng

Waktu beristirahat bagi siswa KH SHS -_- telah tiba…

#BRAKKK

"Sehunnieee… Ayo makan bersama!" teriak namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aish, bisakah kau datang dengan sewajarnya?" dengus Sehun dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hha…itu hal yang paling wajar yang pernah aku lakukan. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, cacing2 diperutku sudah berdemo ingin diberi makan, kkajja" jawab Kai santai.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya menyeretku, kkamjjong!" jerit Sehun tidak terima.

"Mian, aku suka melihatmu marah seperti itu. Kau cantik jika marah…" ucap Jongin tidak nyambung tetap dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku ini namja kau tau?! Apa perlu aku buktikan padamu kalau aku ini namja tulen!" delik Sehun kesal karena Jongin terus mengatainya cantik.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar dan senyum seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang melihat mangsanya.

*Pletakkk

"Awh…appoyo~ kenapa kau memukulku, hunnie-ya?" aduh Jongin sembari menggosok kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang dari tetangga cantiknya itu.

"Anni…ingin saja" jawab Sehun polos dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang menambah kesan imut terhadapnya.

.

.

*SKIP

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pertanda pelajaran telah usai menggema di KH SHS membuat teriakan lega dari para siswa itu karena hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka adalah segera pulang dan tidak bertemu dengan iblis2 sekolah-pelajaransekolah yang membuat mereka sulit bernafas. Hal ini juga berlaku pada dua namja dengan perbedaan kulit yang sangat kontras yang tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi anehnya mereka juga selalu bersama-sama. Huft~ pasangan yang sangat serasi, anitji? Seperti saat ini…

"Sehunnie, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita main game dirumahmu?" ujar Jongin.

"Diam kau kkamjjong!" ujar Sehun cemberut.

*CUP

DEG

"Mwoya?!" kaget Sehun karena tiba-tiba mendapat kecupan singkat di bibirnya dari namja tan itu.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, eoh? Membuatku tidak tahan untuk memakanmu…hhha" ucap Jongin sembari berlari menghindar sebelum Sehun sadar dari keterpakuannya dan membuat wajahnya yang tampan menjadi tidak tampan -_-

"YA KIM JONGIN! Berhenti kau!" teriak Sehun setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya dan mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari didepannya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Anniya, yeoppo…" ujar Jongin mehrong.

"Kyaa! Jongin Gila!"

"Hahaha…" tawa Jongin pecah ketika melihat pipi namja cantik itu yang memerah bak kepiting rebus, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aishh…"

' _Kyaaa! Kenapa dia menciumku ditempat umum seperti ini…? Tsk, aku kan malu~'_ inner Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Annyeooong~~

Mian baru nongol lagi.. hhe

Ane agi sibuk di RL nih, jadi belum sempet post cerita lagi #sok sibuk

Tapi berhubung ada waktu senggang walopun seuprit ini ane kasih new ff dari ane... wkwk gimana gimana? nih ff rate M pertama yang ane post di ffn. Sebenarnya ni story udah pernah ane post di grup fb tapi berhubung di ffn blum, jadi ane juga mau post di sini, tak apa kan? hhe :v kalau yg udah pernah baca, baca aja lagi biar keinget... :v

Oya, disini Sehun agak menye ye, aku sih lebih suka bilang Sehun manja. Semoga aja masih ada yg suka kalu gk suka langsung di close aj... hhe daripada ntar muntah :D

Kalo dah dibaca jan lupa review, fav, 'n fol ya~~~

Makasih bagi reviewers, yg udah fav/fol, guest, n siders story sebelumnya~

 **Daydream! Beach! Kaihun**

KkmjongSehunnie, Song Soo Hwa, Kim Sohyun, sita2312, Kaihun69, asdindas, Dazzling Kaise, BrownBearBabyBunny, Ilysmkji, relks88, guest 1, guest 2, reinnatanevil13

 **Dream or Real? Kaihun!**

Song Soo Hwa, BrownBearBabyBunny, Kim Sohyun, relks88, Ilysmkji, Kaihun69, guest 1, , reinnatanevil13, guest 2, guest 3

Jangan bosen2 baca 'n riview story ane lagi ne~

Sepertinya ane udah kebanyakan bacot, sekian aja~

Salam KaiHun Shipper~~

Annyeong~~~

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**My Neighbor, Nae Sarang !**

 **Pair : KaiHun**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Twoshoot (1/2)**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, dll (tentuin sendiri)**

 **WARN : DLDR, TYPO,** **Dont Plagiarism, YAOI/** **BL, NO BASH, NO FLAME, cerita pasaran, OOC banget, GaJe, Dont Plagiarism, dll hhe :D**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~~~**

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

.

.

.

#Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik walau usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Eh…Jongin? Masuklah Hunnie sedang ada diatas" ucap yeoja kepada namja yang baru saja menekan bel rumahnya yaitu Jongin dengan senyum manis yang bertengger diwajahnya yang awet muda.

"Nde, ahjumma. Ahjumma tau saja aku kesini untuk mencari anak ahjumma yang galak itu…hhe" ujar Jongin dengan memasang cengiran bodohnya.

"Memangnya kau kesini mau mencari siapa lagi jika bukan anakku yang manis itu?" canda .

"E-eh n-nde…benar juga" ucap Jongin tergagap.

"Yasudah, Hunnie ada diatas. O…ya dan katakan padanya jika ahjumma dan ahjussi akan pergi ke Gwangju selama tiga hari. Jadi aku titip dia padamu, ne?" ujar .

"Selain itu, jika kalian lapar aku sudah memasakkan makanan di dapur, kalian tinggal menghangatkannya saja nanti. Annyeong~" lanjut dan berlalu meninggalkan Kim Jongin yang masih mencerna ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ibu mertuanya itu-eh?

' _Huh, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi pergi ke Gwangju? Sehunnie dititipkan padaku? Kk…surga untukmu Kim Jongin'_ batin jongin dengan smirk yang tercetak diwajahnya.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hunnie kita yang manis itu.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

#Cklek

Ruangan bertuliskan Hunnie's room itu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja cantik-Sehun yang bergelung nyaman diatas ranjang queen sizenya, tidak merasa terganggu dengan derit pintu yang terbuka karena ulah seseorang. Jongin melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah itu lekat, tangan jongin terulur dan mengusap pipi sehun dengan punggung tangannya. Halus dan lembut. Ia sudah menduga jika kulit Sehun sehalus dan selembut ini. Seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir.

"Cantik…" bisik Jongin.

Jongin menyibak surai Sehun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menatap setiap inchi wajah namja itu dengan lekat. Hazel indah yang terpejam dan apabila tersenyum akan membentuk sabit, hidung bangirnya, dan… bibir pink tipis itu yang selalu basah menggodanya untuk dilumat oleh bibir tebalnya.

' _Ah…pasti bibir itu sangat manis dan lembut'_ pikirnya.

Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun pelan.

"Ngghh…" lenguh Sehun dalam tidurnya merasa terganggu dengan usapan dibibirnya dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menyebabkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya jatuh kesisi tubuhnya.

.

.

GLEK

' _Astaga…Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah imanku…'_ itulah doa seorang Kim Jongin saat ini. Kenapa eoh? Huft, ternyata pelaku yang menyebabkan seorang Kim Jongin susah meneguk salivanya adalah sosok yang masih bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau dihadapkan dengan Oh Sehun. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi Oh Sehun dengan kemeja tipis yang dua kancing teratasnya terlepas memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan sebagian dada yang seputih susu itu yang dia yakin pasti sangat halus dan lembut untuk disesap. Sedangkan, bagian bawahnya dia hanya menggunakan pants warna hitam yang kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu, mempertontonkan paha sekal dan putih mulusnya. He's so damn sexy!

' _Sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi'_ batin Jongin frustasi.

Perlahan Jongin mengeleminasi jarak antara keduanya. Kedua tangannya berada disisi kepala Sehun. Bibir tebalnya mendarat diatas bibir tipis Sehun. Dengan perlahan benda kenyal itu mulai melumat dan menyesapnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir mungil itu. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir tipis sehun, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir plum tersebut, dan itu sangat addict baginya.

"Eughh…" Sehun kembali melenguh dalam tidurnya. Entah sadar atau tidak bibir mungil Sehun bergerak membalas ciuman Jongin.

Jongin semakin bersemangat memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Sehun. Menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lama kelamaan hisapan dan kuluman bibir Jongin semakin intens dan membuat namja yang diciumnya merasa tidurnya terganggu, tetapi Jongin tidak menyadari itu dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Uuuhh…Uuuhmm" Sehun, namja cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya merasa terganggu karena sesuatu melumat bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit menyesuaikan diri, hazel itu terbelalak sempurna menyadari keadaannya yang ditindih oleh seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai tetangga yang suka mengganggunya itu-Kim Jongin.

"Mmph…mmphh…umhh…ermmh…mmpuah-" namja cantik itu mendorong dada jongin dengan cukup kepayahan.

"Hosh…Hosh…YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak namja cantik itu sembari bernafas dengan rakus setelah mendorong namja yang menindihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam kemarin, hanya saja pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku langsung terbangun" ujar Jongin dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" gugup Sehun.

Jongin menatap intens wajah dibawahnya. Bibir Sehun yang nampak bengkak karena ulahnya dan surai darkbrownnya yang berantakan. Nafasnya juga terengah akibat ciuman yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun-

"Y-Ya! Apa yang k-kau lakukan?!" bentak Sehun karena Jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Sehun hingga dada keduanya menempel.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Kau…bisa merasakannya?" ujar Jongin.

"M-mwo?"

"Setiap didekatmu jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kuat"

Blushh

Pipi Sehun memerah sempurna.

"Kau sangat indah, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika berada didekatmu"

"Emm" gumam Sehun.

"Saranghae… saranghae Oh Sehun" ucap Jongin tegas.

DEG DEG DEG

Kali ini jantung Sehun yang berpacu dengan cepat. Menatap kedalam manik kelam Jongin mencari kebohongan didalam manic itu, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Suasana menjadi hening, hingga-

"N-nado s-saranghae Kim Jongin" bisik Sehun namun masih bisa didengar Jongin, dan membuat namja tan itu tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu, Jongin kembali mendaratkan bibir kissablenya ke bibir plum yang selalu menggodanya. Dengan lembut Jongin mengulum dan menyesap bibir plum Sehun. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman yang terasa manis dibibir keduanya.

Sreak

Plop

"Hosh…hosh…"

Jongin menatap wajah memerah dibawahnya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, Sehunnie" ujar Jongin dengan pandangan yang menatap intens namja cantiknya.

Blussh~

"N-ne…" ujar Sehun gugup. Dengan itu Jongin melumat bibir plum Sehun dengan rakus hingga mengakibatkan saliva yang entah milik siapa jatuh menuruni dagu hingga ke leher jenjang Sehun.

"Nggh…" lenguh Sehun ketika lidah Jongin mulai menjelajah mulutnya.

Ciuman Jongin perlahan turun, menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir plum yang semakin bengkak itu. Mengecupnya, dan menghisapnya lebih kuat. Menciptakan ruam merah disekitaran leher dan bahu putih Sehun. Tangan Jongin berusaha melepas kemeja tipis Sehun yang sudah sebagian terbuka itu. Sedangkan, tangan putih Sehun terus meremas surai hitam Jongin yang sedikit basah karena peluh. Membuat surai pria dengan kulit tan itu tambah berantakan. Sudah puas dengan bagian atas, bibir kissable itu turun semakin kebawah dan memberi kecupan ringan diperut datar Sehun,turun lagi-

Sreak

Jongin menurunkan underware Sehun, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Sehun, membuat junior berukuran sedang itu terbebas dari kungkungannya. Jongin menatap lapar little hunnie yang menurutnya sangat menggiurkan. Junior sehun bersih tanpa bulu dengan tonjolan urat hijau membalut kulit putih itu, nyaris seperti bayi. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya merasa malu karena bagian privatnya diperhatikan intens oleh namjachingu barunya.

"Jonginieee~~…" rengek Sehun membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun.

"J-jangan dilihat, a-aku malu~" lirih Sehun.

"Wae? Kau sangat indah, baby"

"Tap-"

Aoumm slupp

" Eunggghh…"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jongin memasukkan junior Sehun kemulutnya, menyesap habis milik pria manis itu, sesekali tangan manly itu memainkan twinsball, meremasnya gemas membuat Sehun bergerak gelisah, kedua paha jenjangnya yang terekspos menggelinjang hingga membuat buttnya terangkat, pria manis itu begitu terbuai dengan blow job Jongin.

"Ssssh…uuughhh…Jongiinniieeh lebbiih cepaathhh…" erang Sehun. Jongin mempercepat kulumannya saat merasakan kedutan cepat pada junior Sehun. Jongin tau jika kekasihnya akan segera mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi, dan benar tak butuh waktu lama erangan lega terdengar merdu dari bibir tipis itu.

"J-Jonginnieehh…eeeungggh keluaarrhhh" Sehun mendesah panjang sebelum merasakan orgasmenya.

CROOT

Jongin menelan habis cairan putih kental yang keluar deras masuk kedalam tenggorokannya yang terasa manis, dan dia menginginkannya lagi. Ditatapnya wajah nikmat kekasihnya.

"Kau sungguh sexy baby… dan sekarang waktunya permainan inti" ujar Jongin.

Sreak Sreak

Mata Sehun membelalak seketika.

' _Junior sebesar itu akan menusuk holeku?'_ pikir Sehun, dan seketika itu Sehun meneguk ludah gugup, takut, tapi juga sedikit tidak sabar.

"Jonginie~ pelan-pelan ne~…a-aku takut" bisik Sehun, Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Akan sangat sakit pertamanya, tapi aku berjanji kau akan menikmatinya nanti" bisik Jongin, sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sehun, dan tangannya membuka kaki Sehun lebar-lebar, Jongin memasukkan jari tengahnya sebagai akses ke hole sempit itu. Sehun memperkuat cengkramannya ke bahu Jongin, merasa Sehun tidak apa-apa Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya lagi dan Sehun menjerit tertahan oleh lidah Jongin yang masih bergerilya dimulutnya. Jongin memajumundurkan jarinya kedalam hole Sehun.

"Akh…jonginnieh sakiit…" rintih Sehun.

"Tenang baby masih ada yang lebih besar yang akan masuk"

"Ahhh…jongginnhh disituuh~ aahh~" Jongin menyeringai mendapatkan sweetspot Sehun.

"Sekarang baby…" Sehun ingin protes karena Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan menghilangkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, tetapi sebelum itu sebuah benda besar dan keras tiba-tiba menghantam holenya.

"Jongiinhhh…akhhh…sss…sakith…akhhh… sakith sekaliih…keluarkanh…akh…" Sehun berteriak kesakitan, air matanya keluar menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Jongin menjilat air mata Sehun yang jatuh dan mengecup bibir Sehun pelan.

"Tenag baby, aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan setelah ini"

"Ahhh… Sehuuniiehh…so tight aahh…ini nikmaatthh baby" Jongin menggila karena kehangatan dan pijatan dari hole Sehun, dan satu dorongan lagi-

Jleeebbb

"AAAAHHH… Jonginnhh…lebih cepat ahhhh…" titah Sehun karena Jongin berhasil menyentuh sweetspotnya.

"Aaahhh… Jongiinniiehhh lebiihhh cepatthhhh…"

"Kau nikmatth baby…ahhh…"

Jongin terus menggenjot hole Sehun dengan kuat hingga-

"ARRGGGGHH Jonginnieehh…"

"Sehunnieeehh…"

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Hosh…Hoshh…"

"Saranghae baby" ujar Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lembut.

"Hhh~ nado sranghae Jonginie…"

Jongin mengambil selimut yang terjatuh dan membungkus tubuh keduanya, Sehun menyamankan posisinya dan terlelap setelah mendapatkan kecupan dikeningnya dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otherplace

"Yeobo, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik sepertinya sedang terjadi pada Sehun kita" ucap yang sedang duduk disamping .

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, yeobo" ucap .

' _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada anakku yang cerewet itu ya tuhan'_ batin .

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN~**

Dengan tidak elitnya…hehehe

Annyeoongg~~~ mianhae baru update… Ada yang nunggukah? Gak ada. Ok fine aku pororo~…kkk~

Akhirnya last chap diupdate jg walau sangat lama, dan mian jika NC'a krg hot, ini baru permulaan #smirk

Gomawo buat yang udah support, mian gk bisa bales ripiuw atu2... yang penting ane tau siapa aja yg ripiuw, fav, foll...

Mungkin ini ending yg gk memuaskan , karena alur yang kecepetan hhe... ane baru bisa bkin twoshoot al'a #ngeles -.-

Yaudahlah cukup cuap-cuapnya makasih yang udah RCL dan ngasih saran, semua itu sangat berarti bagi saya hhe...

O, ya... sebagai permintaan maaf ane kasih story lain, meski sama abal'a... wkwkwk

Annyeong~


End file.
